


Lost In The Books: Friends Forever

by MichaelTfromCanada



Series: South Park/The South Six [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelTfromCanada/pseuds/MichaelTfromCanada
Summary: Picking up after the events of “Lost In The Books”, Michael and his friends travel inside the Enchanted book to reunite with Peter Pan (Butters Stotch) Tinker Bell (Charlotte) and The Lost Boys. After getting into a fight with his cousin Michael, Noah bonds with Chief White Wolf (David Rodriguez) and agrees to help him make amends with his family for running away to join Peter Pan and The Lost Boys. Will the two cousins make amends?
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner/Original Character(s), Original Character(s) - Relationship
Series: South Park/The South Six [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399639





	1. A Magical Present

**Author's Note:**

> NEW CHARACTER INTRODUCTIONS
> 
> Noah Carter: Michael’s cousin, son of Lillian Carter and nephew of Naomi Carter-Richardson and Sheldon Richardson. Age 10. He’s a know-it-all boy who is obsessed with video games, books and drawing. He is from Denver.
> 
> Zabus Avodore: The creator of the Enchanted book. Throughout the centuries, Zabus is a famous but legendary wizard who has inspired many people for decades to achieve their own respective dreams. His motto is: “As long you achieve your own dream, the magic will always be with you.”
> 
> Chief Fire Water: Chief White Wolf’s father, leader of the Native Indian tribe.
> 
> Blue Bird: Chief White Wolf’s mother.
> 
> The Natigoths: Consisting of Red Sparrow, Tall Phoenix, Little Raven and Black Crow (who resemble exactly like The Goth Kids, but in a Native Indian style. They all wear black Native Indian clothing (sometimes with a headdress) and eyeliner and have black hair and pale skin as well as being heavy smokers) and have been bullying Chief White Wolf in the past before he joined Peter Pan and The Lost Boys.
> 
> Lillian Carter: Michael’s aunt and sister of Naomi Carter-Richardson. She is also kind and caring, like her sister. She wears glasses (like Michael and his parents), her hair is blonde and seems to be Medium curl. She wears a short-sleeve pink shirt and dark blue jeans. Age 39. She is from Denver.

[Michael’s house, day. Michael’s room, he is staring at the ceiling. Then his friends knocks three times on Michael’s door, then opens it]  
Cartman: Hey dude!  
Heidi/Marco/Stan/Wendy/Kyle/Isla/Kenny/Theresa: Happy birthday!  
Michael: Oh, hi guys! What are you all doing here?  
Marco: To celebrate your birthday, of course!  
Heidi: You invited us to your house for your birthday, remember?  
Isla: You said that you want us to spend time with you.  
Kyle: What do you expect?  
Stan: We’re best friends, dude!  
Cartman: We wouldn’t miss your birthday, because you rescued me, Heidi and Marco from the witch, remember?  
Michael: [thinks for a moment] Oh! [Michael then begins to have flashbacks of his adventure with his friends from the events of “Lost In The Books”, stopping off at the moment when Michael defeats Freja by pushing her into the oven. Then cut back to present day] Yeah, I did rescue you guys! That makes me a hero of the story, right?  
Heidi: Quite so, but...when we’re on our way to your house-  
Marco: We bumped into an old guy and he gave us this some kinda enchanted book.  
Michael: Wait a minute? Are you talking about this book? You know, the same book that transported us into the world of fairy-tales?!  
Cartman: Yeah that’s right! Take a look!  
[Michael then receives the Enchanted Book from Cartman. He then takes a look at the cover and sees a image of him and his friends (Heidi, Cartman, Marco, Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Isla, Kenny and Theresa)]  
Michael: I know that face. (gasps) That’s us!  
Cartman: See? You really are the hero, dude!  
Heidi: And we kept our adventure as a secret!  
Michael: As a secret? Why?  
Heidi: Eric, Marco and I vow to keep it as a secret without revealing to everyone.  
Marco: And we had to do it, because we’re your best friends!  
Michael: Right, I-I’m sorry, tell me his name.  
Heidi: Zabus Avodore. You would like him, Michael! He’s wise, caring, eccentric, helpful and knowledgeable.  
Michael: (referring to Zabus Avodore) So that’s him. The same guy who created this book?  
Heidi: Of course!  
Cartman: She’s got a point, dude! After all, she‘s the #1 funniest best friend that me and Marco ever have!  
Heidi: (blushes) Guys, stop it! You’re making me blush a lot!  
Cartman: It’s true, Heidi!  
Marco: You surely are!  
Michael: Yeah I get it! I mean, right now, my Aunt and my cousin from Denver are in town!  
Marco: Wait, you have relatives from Denver?  
Michael: Yeah.  
Marco: (referring to Noah) And you had to watch your cousin?  
Michael: Yeah.  
Marco: (referring to Noah) Well come to think of it, I think your cousin is pretty cool.  
Michael: You guys would like him, actually!  
Marco: Of course!

Noah: (approaching) Hey, are you guys talking about me?  
Michael: Yeah! We were...uh, talking cool about you.  
Noah: Whatever.  
Michael: Noah, I want you to meet my friends.  
Noah: (referring to Heidi, Cartman, Marco, Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Isla, Kenny and Theresa) You...have friends?  
Heidi: Who’s your cousin?  
Michael: Guys, this is my cousin Noah.  
[Heidi, Cartman, Marco, Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Isla, Kenny and Theresa all say hi to Michael’s cousin Noah]  
Heidi: It’s really nice to meet you, Noah.  
Noah: Likewise. (referring to Cartman) And your boyfriend?  
Heidi: (also referring to Cartman) Oh him? Eric is my best friend!  
Noah: Yeah, I- [Michael then dope slaps Noah in the back] What’s that for?  
Michael: Quit acting selfish, Noah!  
Theresa: I wonder if your mom and your aunt are up to?  
Michael: Well right now, they’re spending a day together! And I have to watch my cousin at home, who is being a complete sel-  
Noah: I’M NOT SELFISH!!! And what’s up with you guys obsessed about your lame-ass fantasy adventure?  
Wendy: Look, it has nothing to do with you.  
Noah: Ohhh I see, I bet you guys can’t stop thinking about this whole fairytale nonsense!  
Michael: Noah, that’s enough!  
Cartman: Yeah dude, that’s enough!  
Kyle: Cartman, why are you repeating what they’re saying?  
Cartman: I wasn’t repeating anyone....am I?  
Kyle: Yeah you were, actually!  
Michael: (to Cartman and Kyle) Stop bickering, you two!  
[Kyle and Cartman remain silent]

Michael: Noah, have you heard of someone called...Peter Pan?  
Noah: Peter Pan? He’s just a fairytale character.  
Michael: Wrong! Peter Pan is actually....my friend. You see, when I was at the library with my friends. [Cut to flashbacks of his adventure with his friends from the events of “Lost In The Books”, stopping off at the moment when he, Kenny and Theresa found themselves in the story of Peter Pan] We actually stumble upon the Enchanted book, but...When I read it, the book light up and it transported us right into the book! We all winded up in a respective fairy tale. [cut back to Present day] You would like him, Tinker Bell and The Lost Boys!  
Noah: Ok then, prove me that Peter Pan character is your friend!  
Stan: We’ll go too!  
Kyle: That’s right!  
Michael: Thank you guys, but I can’t bring you all inside the book. So, who’s going with me?  
[A short moment of pause]  
Heidi: (raises her hand up) I’m going with you!  
Cartman: (raises his hand up) Me too!  
Marco: (raises his hand up) I wanna go too!  
Kenny: (muffled) Same here!  
Theresa: I’m also going with you guys!  
Michael: Great! Five is perfect! And you’re also coming too, Noah!  
Noah: Where to?  
Theresa: To Neverland, of course!  
Michael: Stan, you know what to do!  
Stan: Right! [Stan opens the Enchanted Book and holds it up]  
Michael: Ready, everyone?  
Heidi/Cartman/Marco/Kenny/Theresa: READY!  
Noah: I’m ready, I guess.  
Michael: In librum! (Into the Book!)  
[The Enchanted Book lights up and the seven including his cousin all enter into the book]


	2. Back to Neverland / Cousin Disagreement

[Neverland, day. The six friends and Michael’s cousin Noah all arrive in Neverland]  
Michael: (to himself) It’s good to be back in Neverland.  
Noah: So, we’re inside....the book?  
Heidi: It’s so amazing. I’ve never been to a magical place like this!  
Michael: (to Heidi, Cartman and Marco) This is Neverland, you guys.  
Cartman: Dude, wwow!  
Marco: (referring to Neverland) You know this place?  
Kenny: (muffled) Yeah.  
Michael: (referring to himself, Kenny and Theresa) The last time the three of us were here, we ended up beating the shit of the pirates together!  
Theresa: Yeah come to think of it, we did have a good time.  
Tinker Bell: (voice) Michael? Kenny? Theresa? Is that really you guys?  
Michael: Tink! Can you hear me?  
[Tinker Bell is flying through the Woods of Neverland in surprise]  
Tinker Bell: You back already?  
Michael: Well...yeah! It’s good to see you again, Tink!  
Theresa: Hiya, Tink!  
Cartman: (facepalm) Ew-oh my God, it’s Charlotte!  
Heidi: (facepalm) I knew it.  
Marco: And she’s....  
Noah: A talking firefly?  
Tinker Bell: (insulted) Ey, HOW RUDE!  
Michael: She’s not a firefly, guys! She’s a FAIRY!  
Theresa: Yeah, stop insulting her in front of us!  
Heidi: Oh god, guys! Why is Charlotte doing here in Neverland?  
[Cartman makes a circle around his right ear with his index finger and whistles a cuckoo tune. Heidi and Marco both then shrugs]  
Michael: Tink, I’m really sorry about my friends. And my cousin, they’re actually new to Neverland for the first time.  
Tinker Bell: It’s okay, They should’ve been really nice to me instead of just mistaking me as a firefly!  
Peter Pan: (approaching, flying) There you are, Tink!  
Tinker Bell: (referring to Michael, Kenny and Theresa) Peter, they’re back!  
Peter Pan: Wait what do you-(gasps) Michael! Kenny! Theresa! Oh it’s good to see you again, fellas!  
Cartman: (sarcastic) Wait, you know him?  
Heidi: (sarcastic) Butters as Peter Pan? Really?  
Theresa: We sure do, Heidi!  
Michael: We’re friends with him! (to Cartman, Heidi, Marco and Noah) Guys, meet my friend, Peter Pan!  
Heidi: Well...it’s nice to meet you, Peter.  
Peter Pan: Hey yeah, nice to meet you too!  
Cartman: Likewise, literally.  
Noah: Yeah, pleasure.  
Marco: Hey there, Peter!  
Michael: See? I told you! Peter Pan’s my friend!  
Marco: (referring to Peter Pan) Wow you’re very lucky to have him as a friend!  
Michael: Thanks! (to Noah, Cartman and Heidi) You three should get along with my Neverland friends.  
Cartman: Dude, do we all have to?  
Noah: Yeah, really?  
Heidi: Why?  
Michael: Do you trust me, guys?  
(Michael then smiles at Heidi, Cartman and Noah)  
Cartman: Alright, I’ll do it.  
Heidi: We’ll get along with your Neverland friends.  
Noah: I’ll do it. For you.  
Michael: No, you have to do it for yourself.  
Noah: (his eyes half-closed) Uuugh!  
Peter Pan: Tink! Tell the Lost Boys that they’re back.

[Tinker Bell then nods and follows Peter Pan’s orders and flies through the trees to a hollow stump that was the entrance to the secret underground room where the Lost Boys live.]  
Tinker Bell: Lost Boys! Lost Boys!  
PJ: (sleeping) Tink, not now!  
Vampir: (sleeping upside down like a bat) Go away, per se!  
Slightly: (with a lisp) (sleeping) Yeah we’re sleeping!  
Tinker Bell: It’s an emergency, WAKE UP!!!!!  
[All the Lost Boys are all now woken up from their sleep]  
Mimsy: D’oh I’m up!  
Mountie: (yawns)  
Chief White Wolf: What’s up, Tink?  
Tinker Bell: You’re not going to believe this!  
PJ: Let me guess...They’re back already?  
Tinker Bell: That’s right, they came here for a visit!  
Hyperion: VISIT?! TO SEE US?!  
Tinker Bell: Of course, no time for sleeping! GET UP!!!

[The Lost Boys follow Tink’s orders by exiting through the secret underground room to reunite with their Real world friends (Michael, Kenny and Theresa)]  
Vampir: (gasp) Michael?  
Michael: Good to see you again, Vampir!  
PJ: Thought you almost forgot all about us.  
Theresa: We didn’t!  
Kenny: (muffled) But we’re glad to see you guys again!  
(Nibs then hugs Michael)  
Nibs: I was soooooooo worriiiiiied that you weren’t ever coming back to Neverland! (continues to cry)  
Michael: There there, Nibs. I’m here now.  
Kenny: (hugging Mountie) (muffled) I missed you.  
Theresa: (hugging Slightly) It’s great to see you again, Slightly!  
Slightly: (with a lisp) So nice to have you here again, Theresa!  
Cartman: (mimicking Slightly) “So nice to have you here again, Theresa! My name is Slightly. I have diabetes and a-“  
Slightly: (with a lisp) GOD, WILL YOU STOP JERKING ME AROUND?!?!  
Michael: Slightly, I’m so sorry about my friend Eric, whenever he sees this Scott Malkinson character, he always makes fun of him for having diabetes. (to Cartman) You gotta stop mocking him, he’s a very sensitive Lost Boy!  
Cartman: Come on dude, I was having too much fun!  
Michael: Eric, please.  
[Cartman then remains silent]  
Heidi: So, you guys all live here?  
PJ: We do.  
Mountie: This is our home.  
Slightly: (with a lisp) With no rules, no consequences, no adults and we can have unlimited fun!  
Heidi: Wow, you guys look familiar...Have we met before?  
Chief White Wolf: Uh, no.  
[Cartman then realizing that Chief White Wolf does exactly resemble like David Rodriguez]  
Cartman: Well, you do look like a Busboy to me.  
Chief White Wolf: My name is Chief White Wolf.  
Cartman: Ehexcuse me?  
Chief White Wolf: I said my name is Chief White Wolf.  
Cartman: Actually, you do look exactly like David!  
Chief White Wolf: Well I’m Chief White Wolf!  
Cartman: Your name’s David, dude! Deal with-  
[Michael then dope slaps Cartman in the neck]  
Cartman: The fuck’s that for?  
Michael: That’s enough, Eric! Gotta be nice to my Neverland friends, you know!  
[Heidi snickers]  
Michael: What?  
Heidi: Nothing. I found Eric a lot funny when it comes to mispronunciations!  
Michael: Not now, Heidi! We’re in Neverland!  
Heidi: Oh.

Vampir: So...what brings you here again to Neverland?  
Michael: Yeah, we decided to come back to Neverland, you know, to visit you guys!  
Theresa: We were bored with the same old Real world stuff.  
Heidi: (referring to Michael, Kenny and Theresa) Eric, Marco and I decided to tag along with them for fun.  
Vampir: For fun?  
Heidi: Yeah, for fun!  
Marco: Can you guys give us a tour of Neverland? It’s my first time here!  
Heidi/Cartman: Same too!  
Noah: I’m interested.  
Peter Pan: Sure! I can give you fellas a tour of Neverland! But, you four are gonna have to fly with us!  
Heidi/Cartman/Marco/Noah: Fly?  
Peter Pan: Of course, everyone loves to fly!  
Michael: (to Noah) Trust me Noah, you’re gonna love flying with-  
Noah: Why should I ever fly with you?!?  
Michael: Noah, what’s wrong?  
Noah: What’s wrong with me? [gets in his face] WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME?!  
Michael: Look, you don’t have to be passive-aggressive to-  
Noah: WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE TO NEVERLAND?!?  
Michael: I was...trying my best to be nice to you.  
Noah: What do you mean “Being nice”? I DON’T recall being nice to YOU!  
Heidi: Look, Michael is trying to-  
Noah: STAY OUT OF THIS, FLOWER GIRL!  
Cartman: (referring to Heidi) Hey don’t you dare talk bad about my girl!  
Noah: Why should I, fatass?!?  
Michael: (gasps) YOU take that back, Noah! Nobody talks to my best friends like that!  
Cartman: This could get a lot worse.  
Heidi: Yeah.  
Michael: You better say you’re sorry to me, right now Noah! I’m NOT TAKING THIS WHOLE PASSIVE-AGGRESSIVE BULLSHIT FROM YOU!  
Noah: So what?  
Michael: So what?! You’re the one been acting selfish to me! And you don’t give a fuck about me!  
Noah: [points at him] Oh really, you DON’T give a fuck about me, is that it? YOU GOT FAIRYTALE FEVER?!  
Michael: Don’t say that! I care about you and don’t you feel sorry about me?  
[A short pause of moment]  
Noah: I hate you. [turns around and walks away from Michael]  
Michael: Noah, wait! We can patch things-  
[Noah then flips the bird to Michael]  
Heidi: (referring to Noah) Think we should leave him for a while.  
Michael: Yeah...you’re right. I should have just....calm him down.  
Marco: I know you and Noah got into a fight...And he’ll forgive you or maybe not.  
Michael: He’s my cousin, Marco. He has to forgive me, and so I will too! (then to Chief White Wolf) White Wolf, can you talk to Noah for me?

Chief White Wolf: Well, I can try to talk him out.  
Michael: Please. You’re my friend, White Wolf.  
Chief White Wolf: [thinks for a moment] (gasps) [Chief White Wolf then begins to have a flashback]  
Captain Hook: (flashback) Now, why would you say that, boy? Is it because you ran away?  
Chief White Wolf: (flashback) H...How did you know about that?  
Captain Hook: (flashback) Ohhh I know a lot of things, Lost Native Indian Boy. I know you abandoned your own family so you can join your stupid Misfit friends! Surely, I don’t give a fuck about your own family and you know what that means, boy?! (comes closer to Chief White Wolf’s face and Whispers to him) I know you're a fucking traitor!  
[Cut back to Neverland, present day. This line keeps echoing in Chief White Wolf’s mind]  
Michael: White Wolf....what’s wrong?  
Chief White Wolf: Well...(sighs) Maybe I should have told you guys but, I did run away from my family. I feel like I’m a...A complete black sheep.  
Vampir: Is this true, White Wolf?  
Chief White Wolf: All of it. I...I have to make amends with my own family.  
Michael: You...you have a family?  
Chief White Wolf: I do have a family. Like you, Michael.  
Michael: White Wolf, please. You have to get Noah to make amends with me.  
Chief White Wolf: Alright. I’ll do that first.  
Michael: Thanks, White Wolf. You’re a friend.  
[Chief White Wolf then smiles at Michael]


	3. A Very Odd Bond / Michael’s Un-Empathy

[Neverland, The woods. Chief White Wolf is searching for Michael’s cousin Noah throughout the woods. He then sees Noah, who is all alone sitting on the log]  
Chief White Wolf: (approaching) Hey, you ok?  
Noah: (depressed) No, I’m not.  
Chief White Wolf: What’s wrong?  
Noah: (depressed) I....(sighs) I rather not talk about it.   
Chief White Wolf: Talk about what?  
[Cut to flashback of Michael and Noah getting into a argument]  
Michael: (flashback) You better say you’re sorry to me, right now Noah! I’m NOT TAKING THIS WHOLE PASSIVE-AGGRESSIVE BULLSHIT FROM YOU!  
Noah: (flashback) So what?  
Michael: (flashback) So what?! You’re the one been acting selfish to me! And you don’t give a fuck about me!  
Noah: (flashback) [points at him] Oh really, you DON’T give a fuck about me, is that it? YOU GOT FAIRYTALE FEVER?!  
[Cut back to Neverland, The woods, present day. This line keeps echoing in Noah’s mind]  
Noah: (depressed) I’m such a bad cousin.  
Chief White Wolf: Don’t say that. I’m also like you too.  
Noah: You are?  
Chief White Wolf: Yeah, before I ran away to join Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. I would try my best to help everyone in my community. Until one painful day, I decided to abandon my own family without saying goodbye. I...I was a complete disgrace to the whole Native Indian community.  
Noah: Yeah, me too. I was trying my best to get along with everyone. Well, in the real world. [referring to Michael] Still, I was a complete selfish asshole to my cousin and his friends until now I....I felt empathy for the first time. It’s ok to get into arguments, but, not every day. But in the end, we make up! And that’s how making amends work.   
Chief White Wolf: I feel you, but shit happens every day.  
Noah: I’ll help you.  
Chief White Wolf: You....You would...do it for me?  
Noah: I’ll do it. After I help you make amends with your family, (referring to Michael) then you can help me forgive my cousin. Fair enough? [then reaches handshake to Chief White Wolf]  
Chief White Wolf: [then handshakes with Noah] I will make you into a better person.  
[Noah then smiles at Chief White Wolf]

[Cut back to Neverland, day. The secret underground room, Michael, Marco, Kenny, Theresa, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and The Lost Boys are listening to Heidi and Cartman’s story on how they fell in love together]  
Cartman: So then, on this special Valentine’s day...My life would change forever!  
PJ: So what happens next?  
Cartman: Do you really want to know what happened next? I’ll tell you...  
[Cut to Flashback to South Park Elementary School, day. Hallway. Cartman is feeling a bit nervous about his first kiss with Heidi]  
Cartman: [sighs] This is it. The big day. For me to be with Heidi.   
Butters: Wuh, don’t be nervous!  
Scott: (with a lisp) He’s right!  
Kyle: Dude, I just wanna say what you’re doing is really great.   
Stan: We’re all proud of you.   
Cartman: Why?  
Kyle: Because you’ve come such a long way to redemption. And thanks to your love letter, I always wanted to be with Isla.  
Kenny: (muffled) And same with Theresa.  
Stan: And Wendy too.  
(Cartman nervously smiles at Stan)  
Stan: Dude, what are you waiting for? Kiss her!  
Scott: (with a lisp) Kiss...Kiss....  
Kids: Kiss...Kiss....Kiss....Kiss....  
[Cartman is encouraged by the “Kiss....Kiss” chant, He and Heidi turn to face each other and puckers up. He looks at her and leans in, closing his eyes. She does the same thing as him. They kiss on the lips.]  
Clyde: He did it!  
[The 4th graders then celebrates Heidi and Cartman’s first kiss]  
Kids: Yeah!!!! Alright!  
[Heidi and Cartman smiled at each other and then giggle at each other]  
Cartman: I...  
Heidi: I...  
Heidi/Cartman: (both) I love you.  
[The 4th graders then cheer at Heidi and Cartman. The whole school in joy accepts the relationship of Heidi and Cartman]  
Heidi: Eric, your love letter worked!   
Cartman: It did?  
Heidi: You’re the one who has true feelings for me all along.  
Cartman: I am?  
Heidi: Yes, because of your letter, The whole school was all inspired by you. You always wanted to be with me. And now you earned it.   
[Cartman then nervously smiles at Heidi]  
Cartman: You know. I was thinking...  
Heidi: Yeah?  
Cartman: Why don’t you just...hang out with me?  
Heidi: Really?  
Cartman: Yeah for real. It’s because...You’re my...My new best friend.  
Heidi: (amazed) New best friend?  
Cartman: You do now. And it’s....you.  
[Heidi then hugs Cartman, Flashback ends. Then cuts back to Present day]

Vampir: What a love story, per se.  
Heidi: It is a love story, Vampir. Eric wrote that beautiful love letter to me and the truth is: We’re also best friends too!  
Vampir: Wow, that’s actually beautiful.  
Nibs: So you two had an unbreakable love for each other?  
Heidi: We do have an unbreakable connection together. It’s like...Love at-  
Heidi/Cartman: First Sight.   
[Heidi and Cartman kiss each other on the lips]  
Lost Boys: Aww.....  
PJ: Don’t you like love stories, Michael?  
Michael: I do.  
Slightly: (with a lisp) (referring to Noah) Look, you can’t just abandon your cousin, Michael! Don’t you feel sorry for him?  
Michael: (referring to Noah) I don’t! Because he’s been acting a lot selfish to me and plus, he’s a complete asshole to my friends!  
Slightly: (with a lisp) [turns away and tunes him out, his eyes half-closed] Yehhh.  
Michael: [still referring to Noah] I just DON’T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HIM ANYMORE!!!  
Mimsy: (referring to Noah) Or maybe you could have just….forget about your cousin Noah instead!  
Vampir: (referring to Mimsy) Just ignore him! He’s being a complete idiot!  
Mimsy: No I’m not! I’m completely funny! Get it? Completely funny? [laughs. Vampir smacks Mimsy on the right cheek with his left hand]  
Vampir: Shut up, Mimsyyyy!!!!  
Cartman: Dude, abandoning your cousin is NOT kewl!  
Heidi: (referring to Noah) Eric is right! You have to make amends with him, Michael!  
Peter Pan: (referring to Noah) After all, he is your cousin!  
Tinker Bell: (referring to Noah) And he cares a-boot you!  
Heidi: Take us for example! Eric and I have a very inseparable bond.   
Cartman: Which means we don’t fight, we don’t argue and we don’t blame each other, EVER. Instead, we cared about each other’s feelings.  
Heidi: Exactly right, babe!  
Cartman: You’re my queen bee, honey!  
Heidi: And you’re my king bee too, sweetie!  
Cartman: Yeah!  
[Heidi and Cartman giggled at each other while they’re flirting]  
Michael: Save the flirting for later!  
Cartman: Oh we can’t help that, dude!  
Michael: And why not?!  
Heidi: All the couples do flirt and we’re one of them!  
[Heidi giggles]  
Michael: I need to be alone.  
[Michael then exits through the Secret underground room]  
Marco: Uh guys, I think there’s something bothering Michael. Maybe it’s the whole argument thing with Noah. I felt sorry for him.  
Theresa: (referring to Michael) It’s not you, Marco. We all felt sorry for him!  
Kenny: (muffled) Yeah.  
Slightly: (with a lisp) (referring to Michael) Yeah I think you’re right. We all should feel sorry for him!  
Cartman: (mimicking Slightly) “Yeah I think you’re right. We all should feel sorry for him! I’m Slightly. I have diabetes and-“  
Theresa: (referring to Slightly) GOD, CAN YOU STOP MOCKING HIM?!?!  
[Heidi snickers]  
Theresa: Oh you think it’s funny, Heidi?  
Heidi: (referring to Scott Malkinson/Slightly) Sorry, I can’t help it. I like it when Eric makes fun of him! (then giggles at herself)  
Theresa: You’re unbelievable, Heidi! This isn’t a good time right now!  
Vampir: Can we focus on Michael & Noah, please?  
[Heidi and Cartman both remain silent]  
Vampir: (referring to Michael) Thank you. I mean, he has to forgive Noah. After all, Michael is a honourable Lost Boy, per se!  
Lost Boys: Yeah!  
Cartman: (referring to Michael) Wait. Did he shoot Captain Hook in the chest?  
Vampir: That’s right!  
PJ: (referring to Michael) When we were on the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook threatened to shoot Kenny and Theresa. He grabbed the gun from him and he shot him right in the chest!  
Heidi: Oh wow. That makes Michael...A real hero?  
PJ: Yes, a real hero. That’s what heroes do, they helped people with everyday problems! And they don’t even give up, ever.  
Peter Pan: Well, somebody has to talk him out, fellas. We can’t just quit now! Right?  
[A short pause of moment]  
Cartman: Fine, I’ll go talk him out.  
[Cartman then exits the Secret underground room]  
Heidi: If Eric’s going, then I’m also going as well!  
Marco: I’m going too!  
[Heidi and Marco also joins Cartman as they exit the Secret Underground room together]


	4. Reconciliation Advice / Native Indian Camp

[Neverland, day. Michael is sitting under the tree, depressed and alone. Heidi, Cartman and Marco all walk up to him]  
Cartman: Hey dude.  
Michael: [depressed] What do you guys want?  
Heidi: I know you’re pretty upset right now, but...we can help you patch things up with your cousin Noah.  
Michael: [depressed] I don’t care about Noah anymore.  
Cartman: Dude, you can’t just ignore him! He really cares about you!  
Michael: [depressed] (referring to Noah) He...He does?  
Marco: Well, yeah. We’re your best friends.  
Heidi: If there is any problem, you can always come to us.  
Michael: [depressed] Yeah, I guess.  
Cartman: (referring to Noah) What do you mean “You guess”? You can’t forget all about him!  
Marco: (referring to Noah) You have to make amends with him!  
Michael: (referring to Noah) [depressed] What happens if I don’t make amends with him?  
Heidi: Can you excuse us for a moment?  
Michael: Yeah, sure...

Heidi: [hushed] (referring to Michael) Guys, I think we should help him out!  
Cartman: [hushed] Yeah, how are we gonna do it?  
Marco: [hushed] How?  
Heidi: [hushed] We’re best friends, we gotta help Michael patch things with Noah!  
Cartman: [hushed] And then we accept Noah as our friend?  
Heidi: [hushed] Exactly, babe!  
Cartman: [hushed] Yeah!  
Marco: [hushed] I love your plan, Heidi!  
Heidi: [hushed] Totally!  
[Michael then gets up from sitting under the tree]  
Michael: What are you guys whispering about?  
Heidi: Oh! We were...  
Cartman: Discussing about our plan to get you and Noah back together!  
Marco: Yeah!  
Michael: You guys would...help me?  
Heidi: Well after all, we’re your best friends!  
Marco: And we’re always here for you no matter what!  
[Michael then smiles at Heidi, Cartman and Marco]  
Michael: You know what....You’re right! Friends gotta do, gotta do!  
Cartman: Now, stop thinking negative and let’s get you and Noah back together!  
[Michael then smiles and then fist-bumps with Cartman]  
Michael: I’m glad I’m feeling a little bit better right now! And I will always have you three as my best friends who supported and cared about me. [then hugs Heidi, Cartman and Marco] I love you so much, guys.  
Cartman: I know. [then smiles at Michael] I’ll never forget about that moment [Cut to flashbacks of one of the moments of “Lost In The Books”, when Michael rescued Heidi, Cartman and Marco from the clutches of Freja] when you rescued us from that Gingerbread house. [Then cut back to Neverland, present day]  
Michael: I sure did! It’s like our friendship got strengthened every day!  
Cartman: Totally! (smiles) You know, I’m glad that I got to be your friend, Michael. It was part of my self-redemption journey.  
Michael: Yeah, now that you’ve mentioned it! If I gain my redemption right now...  
Heidi: Then, you and Noah will be cousins again!

[Tinker Bell, who is in a frantic mood, flies to Michael, Heidi, Cartman and Marco]  
Tinker Bell: (frantic) Michael, bad news!  
Michael: Hey Tink, what’s up?  
Tinker Bell: (frantic) It’s Noah! He’s gone!  
Michael: Noah?  
Cartman: (referring to Noah) What do you mean “He’s gone”?  
Tinker Bell: (frantic) I looked everywhere for him through Neverland and guess what?  
Michael/Heidi/Cartman/Marco: What?!  
Tinker Bell: (frantic) [referring to Noah] He’s going with White Wolf to help him forgive his own family!  
Michael: Yeah, I know that!  
Tinker Bell: (frantic) WE HAVE TO GO FIND THEM NOW!  
Michael: Oh my god. I think you’re right, Tink! I have to tell Noah that I’m sorry.  
Tinker Bell: For what?  
Michael: (referring to Noah) For being a bad cousin to him.  
Stan: (voice) Guys!  
[Michael turns around and he is shocked to see Stan, Wendy, Kyle and Isla]  
Michael: Stan. Wendy. Kyle. Isla. What are you all doing here?  
Stan: (to Michael) We’re to help you find Noah, dude!  
Cartman: Yeah, but...How did you guys get here?  
Kyle: We entered into the book.  
Isla: (to Michael) We felt sorry for you getting into a fight with your cousin Noah.  
Wendy: (to Michael) And we-  
Cartman: Boooo! [Wendy gets angry] Boo, Wendy, Boooo!  
[Heidi snickers]  
Wendy: This isn’t funny, Heidi!  
Heidi: (referring to Cartman) Sorry. I love my best friend so much! I do find him a lot funnier!  
Wendy: [facepalm] Good grief.  
Isla: (seeing Tinker Bell for the first time) Wow, you’re so cute! You really do exist!  
Tinker Bell: (meeting Isla for the first time) It’s nice to meet you, Isla!  
Isla: And she knows my name too!  
Tinker Bell: And you must be Stan, Wendy and Kyle!  
Kyle: (referring to Tinker Bell) You...know her?  
Michael: Yeah. I told her all about you guys!  
Theresa: Since we’re all here, we have to stick together until we find Noah and get him to apologize to Michael!  
Michael: That’s what we’re doing right now! I just hope Noah and White Wolf are both ok.

[Native Indian Camp, Neverland, same day. Noah and Chief White Wolf both arrived at their destination]  
Noah: Well, this is the place.  
Chief White Wolf: Okay, try not to make yourself an idiot.  
Noah: Why?  
Chief White Wolf: Trust me, they‘re very sensitive people.  
Noah: Alright.  
Chief White Wolf: Follow my lead.  
[As Chief White Wolf and Noah venture through the Native Indian Camp to make amends with his parents]  
Noah: Wow...So that’s your real home!  
Chief White Wolf: Yeah, just wait until you meet my parents!  
Noah: (referring to Chief White Wolf’s parents) Do you think they’ll like me?  
Chief White Wolf: I’m sure they’ll like you! Just blend in!  
????: (voice) Son?  
????: (voice) Is that you?  
Chief White Wolf: (gasp)  
[Chief White Wolf turns to face them, the voices reveals to be Chief White Wolf’s parents, who resembles like David Rodriguez’s parents]  
Chief White Wolf: Mom! Dad!  
[Chief White Wolf then runs to hug his parents]  
????: Oh, son.  
????: We were worried that you weren’t coming back home!  
Chief White Wolf: I’m ok, mom!  
Noah: (puzzled) Mom? Dad?  
Chief White Wolf: Noah, meet my parents!  
[Noah says hi to Chief White Wolf’s parents]  
Chief White Wolf: This is my dad, Chief Fire Water! And this is my mom, Blue Water!  
Noah: It’s...nice to meet you, guys.  
Chief Fire Water: It is an honour to have you here.  
Noah: Thank you, Mr...  
Chief Fire Water: Fire Water.  
Noah: Fair enough.  
Blue Water: So what brings you here to our camp?  
Noah: Well...you see... (sighs) (referring to Michael) It’s my cousin and we got into a fight. He says that I’m a bad cousin and...I did agree to help White Wolf to forgive you guys. So here I am.  
Chief Fire Water: Noah, we want to say thank you...  
Noah: For what?  
Chief Fire Water: (referring to Chief White Wolf) For bringing our son home.  
Noah: Yeah, no problem.  
Blue Water: So, where have you been all this time?  
Chief White Wolf: Well, I ended up joining Peter Pan and The Lost Boys. They were really friendly and supportive to me, like you guys.  
Chief Fire Water: So you learn how to fight pirates?  
Chief White Wolf: Yeah. Peter Pan showed me the ropes on fighting pirates. (referring to Michael, Kenny and Theresa) But until one day, three outsiders came from the Real World, and we all ended up on the Jolly Roger! But, here’s the best part!  
Chief Fire Water: We’re all ears, son!  
Chief White Wolf: My friend Michael actually shot Captain Hook right in the chest! And then after that, he became a honourable Lost Boy, like me.  
Noah: Wait, Michael’s a honourable Lost Boy?  
Chief White Wolf: Yeah.  
Chief Fire Water: That’s a very interesting story we ever heard of, son. And we’re glad that you’re ok.  
Noah: (to Chief White Wolf) You’re very lucky to have your parents who are very nice!  
Chief White Wolf: Thanks! If you stick around, Michael’s bound to show up.  
Noah: (referring to Michael) Yeah, you’re right. I should stick around.  
[Noah smiles at Chief White Wolf]  
Chief White Wolf: I knew you would say that.


	5. All Is Forgiven

[As everyone begin their search mission through the Woods of Neverland]  
Vampir: So, why are we doing this again?  
Michael: To find Noah so I can tell him that I’m sorry.  
Vampir: Oh yeah, right.  
Slightly: (with a lisp) Think we should’ve taken a shortcut instead.  
Cartman: (mimicking Slightly) “Think we should’ve taken a shortcut instead. I’m Slightly. I’ve got Diabetes and-“  
Slightly: (with a lisp) (then suddenly stops to face Cartman) I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP RIPPING ON ME!!!! DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?!?  
[Heidi snickers]  
Slightly: (with a lisp) (turns to face Heidi) OH, YOU THINK IT’S FUNNY?!?!  
Heidi: (giggling) Sorry, I just can’t control my laughter!  
Slightly (with a lisp) (threatening Cartman) Mock me once more or I will end you!  
Cartman: (mimicking Slightly) “Mock me once more or I will end you! Ohhhh my name’s Slightly. I’ve got diabetes and a li-“  
Slightly: (lunges after Cartman) Yyeeaahh!  
[Michael and Kyle jump in and hold him back]  
Michael: Whoa whoa, Slightly!  
Kyle: Dude, what happened?  
Slightly: (with a lisp) [being restrained by Michael and Kyle] He’s been making fun of me for having Diabetes! I’ll fucking kill-  
Michael: Pull yourself together, man!  
Slightly: (with a lisp) [being restrained by Michael and Kyle] LET ME GO SO I CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!!!  
Kyle: Calm down, Slightly! (then to Cartman) YOU HAVE TO STOP MAKING FUN OF HIM!  
Cartman: (sighs) Yes, Kyle.  
Slightly: (with a lisp) Say you’re sorry to me right now.  
Cartman: What?  
Slightly: (with a lisp) I said “Say you’re sorry to me right now”. And I mean it for real!  
Cartman: I’m sorry for mocking you, Slightly.  
Slightly: (with a lisp) Thank you. Apology accepted.

[Meanwhile at Native Indian Camp, moments laters]  
Noah: So what now?  
Chief White Wolf: Well, I can introduce you to my Relatives if you like!  
Noah: I would love to meet the others, Wolf!  
Chief White Wolf: Alright let’s get-  
????: Oh joy, guess who's back?  
????: (hair flip) Yeah beat it, Outsiders.  
[A little Natigoth pulls out a switch blade and opens it in front of Chief White Wolf and Noah]  
Chief White Wolf: Whoa!  
Noah: Put the knife down, ok, Little boy?  
????: You two are not welcome here.  
????: Yeah take off, twerps!  
Chief White Wolf: (sarcastic) Oh, hi guys.  
Noah: (referring to The Natigoths) You....you know them?  
Chief White Wolf: (to Noah) Yeah.  
Noah: Before you can bully us, if I may ask: Who are you guys?  
????: Alright, you asked for it, poser! I’m Red Sparrow. And this is Tall Phoenix, Little Raven (hair flip) and the fat one is Black Crow.  
Black Crow: I told you I’m not that fat, Sparrow! I’m festively plump!  
Tall Phoenix: Yeahhh you’re actually that fat, it’s no big fuckin’ deal.  
Noah: Well, it’s kinda awkward to meet you guys.  
Tall Phoenix: (to Chief White Wolf) So let me guess, poser? You decided to run away from home?  
Black Crow: (referring to Peter Pan) And you end up joining that...You know who? The Conformist Who Refused To Grow Up?!?  
Red Sparrow: And you decided to come back home so we can bully you again?  
Tall Phoenix: (referring to Noah) Seriously, who is that Outsider?  
Chief White Wolf: (referring to Noah) That Outsider is actually my friend.  
Red Sparrow: Luckyyy...  
Chief White Wolf: (referring to Noah, Michael, Heidi, Cartman, Marco, Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Isla, Kenny and Theresa) He told me that they’re all from a Outside world and I see them as my friends! I bonded with him after he and Michael got into a fi-  
Black Crow: Borrrrriiiiing.....  
Chief White Wolf: (pissed) Aren’t you guys listening to me what I’m saying?!?  
Red Sparrow: Uh, no. Why?  
Noah: (referring to Chief White Wolf) Well, you guys are being completely assholes to him!  
Tall Phoenix: Yeah, we are.  
Noah: Then stop picking on us!  
Black Crow: (to Noah) Oh, we can’t help that! And besides, the talk is NOT yours, Outsider! So fuck off!  
Tall Phoenix: You guys thinking what I’m thinking?  
Red Sparrow: Yeah?  
[A few seconds of contemplation]  
Tall Phoenix: Let’s tie them up!

[The Natigoths are about to tie Noah and Chief White Wolf to a Indian Pole]  
Chief White Wolf: (backing away from the Navigoths) Look, we can patch things up to-  
Tall Phoenix: Sorry! Can’t do that, White Poser!  
Noah: (backing away from the Natigoths) Can we all just be-  
Black Crow: You fucking twerps are gonna get it!  
Red Sparrow: Surrender now or flippin’ die!  
????: [approaching] Hey, leave them alone!  
Tall Phoenix: Oh my god!  
Red Sparrow: If it isn’t the Tiger Conformist!  
Tiger Lily: That’s Tiger Lily! And why are you guys threatening to tie them?  
Black Crow: Oh! We’re about to tie them to a Pole, actually!  
Tiger Lily: You guys need to stop being selfish douchebags to them! (to Chief White Wolf) It’s good to see you again.  
Chief White Wolf: Yeah, it’s good to see you too, Lily!  
Noah: You know each other?  
Chief White Wolf: Well yeah, she’s my Girlfriend. And I-  
Black Crow: Very inter-fuckin-resting!  
[A short moment of pause]  
Black Crow: Tie her up!  
Red Sparrow: Done!  
[Noah, Chief White Wolf and Tiger Lily are backing away to avoid being tied to an Indian Pole by The Natigoths]  
Tall Phoenix: You three are going nowhere!  
Black Crow: Say your prayers, Twerps!  
[Chief White Wolf and Tiger Lily are holding their hands, while Noah is begging the Natigoths to stop]  
Noah: (scared) No....  
Michael: (voice) HANDS OFF MY COUSIN!  
Cartman: (voice) RIGHT NOW, ASSHOLES!!  
Tall Phoenix: Huh?  
[The Natigoths then turn around and they’re being surrendered by Michael, Cartman, Heidi, Marco, Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Isla, Kenny, Theresa, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and the Lost Boys]  
Tall Phoenix: Oh, shit!  
Noah: Michael!  
[Noah then runs to hug Michael]  
Noah: I’m sorry, Michael.  
Michael: Me too, From now on, we’re gonna be better cousins!  
[Michael and Noah then both smile while they’re hugging each other]  
Red Sparrow: Hate to interrupt your hugging moment, posers!  
Michael: Wait what?  
Red Sparrow: (threatening Michael) Looks like you’re next, Four-Eyes!  
Michael: (gasp) Four...Eyes?  
Noah: (standing up to The Natigoths] HEY! THAT’S NOT HOW YOU RESPECT MY COUSIN! AND YOU JERKS SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!!!  
Red Sparrow: Seriously, what’s your flippin’ problem?  
Noah: Yeah, you got a problem with that?  
Tall Phoenix: Well, what if we do?  
Black Crow: What are the fuck you gonna do about it, huh?  
[Chief White Wolf and Tiger Lily then gathers around Michael]  
Red Sparrow: Get out of my way, Posers!  
Chief White Wolf: I’m not moving!  
Tiger Lily: And so am I too!  
Red Sparrow: Move it or-  
Noah: I WILL TELL YOUR PARENTS ABOUT YOUR BULLYING ISSUES!!!  
Chief White Wolf: This is for Michael!  
[Chief White Wolf then kicks Red Sparrow right in the balls]  
Tiger Lily: And this is for Noah!  
[Tiger Lily then kicks Tall Phoenix right in the balls. Black Crow and Little Raven both back away from Noah, Chief White Wolf and Tiger Lilly as they take off]  
Michael: That was...so heroic. And you guys saved my life.  
Chief White Wolf: We sure did!  
Noah: (hugs Michael again) I had to stand up for you. Because, I was a complete selfish asshole to you and to your friends. I want to say again: I’m sorry. For everything. Can you forgive me then?  
Michael: I forgive you.  
[Michael then smiles at Noah]  
Michael: Hey, remember I said earlier that you would enjoy flying with me?  
Noah: Yeah?  
Michael: I was thinking: For my 10th birthday, will you fly with me?  
[Noah smiles at Michael]

[Gilligan cut to Noah flying throughout Neverland with his cousin Michael, Chief White Wolf, Tiger Lily, Heidi, Cartman, Marco, Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Isla, Kenny, Theresa, Peter Pan and Tinker Bell]  
Peter Pan: So, whaddya think of flying like me, fellas?  
Noah: This is amazing! I’ve never flown in my life before!  
Cartman: (while holding hands with Heidi) I know right!  
Heidi: (while holding hands with Cartman) You can really say that again, babe!  
Marco: Wow!  
Kyle/Isla: (while holding hands together) Yeah!  
Stan: Dude, this is really awesome!  
Tiger Lily: This feels incredible!  
Chief White Wolf: I knew you would like it, Lily!  
[Tiger Lily and Chief White Wolf both smile at each other]  
Michael: Hey! I’ll race ya, guys!  
[Michael then races through Neverland with Noah and his friends while having the best 10th birthday of his life. And moments later, the ten friends and Noah are back in the Real world, are now fallen asleep (in Michael’s room) from their visit to Neverland]  
Naomi: (opens the door) Kids, we’re back!  
Lillian Carter: Time for cake!  
[Naomi sees that Michael and Noah are both falling asleep while holding hands together]  
Naomi: Awww...  
[Naomi then closes the door while they’re fallen asleep. The front cover of the Enchanted Book now magically adds a image of Noah alongside Michael and his friends (Heidi, Cartman, Marco, Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Isla, Kenny and Theresa)]

(END)


End file.
